


Put Me Back Together

by 557dgt



Series: not sure yet [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/557dgt/pseuds/557dgt
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, sorry, but I hope you enjoy :)Also this is my 1st fanfic so it might not be amazing :/Title is from the song Particles by Nothing But Thieves
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: not sure yet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100306
Kudos: 20





	Put Me Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to tag properly but this touches on the mention of suicide so please be careful.

This is it. This is the end of it all. This is what everything has been leading up to. After this, everything as they know it will soon cease to exist. Technoblade can’t afford to second guess himself now. This has to be done, and it has to happen now. It’s been put off for so long now, and if he doesn’t do it now, then no one will ever do it. None of this would have happened if they had just left him and his family alone, but they didn’t. They made that mistake and now they have to pay for it. He in particular has to pay. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t involved himself where he wasn’t needed, but now there is the body of a soldier, no, a son, a brother, buried far too early, and he will pay for it all. And he will pay for it in blood. Today is the day that Dream finally loses a life.

(Tommy was pushed to suicide while in exile and Techno decides that enough is enough and Dream will pay for it in blood).


End file.
